


City of the dead

by Ladytrash



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytrash/pseuds/Ladytrash
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse is upon us and the infection rate is growing, soon everything will belong to the dead.Prompto is a presenter/reporter trying to survive this horrific nightmare of the dead and he might just be the only hope for the living.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know this fic isn't beta read and I rushed the last part, so sorry for the mistakes. Also prompto x ignis is my otp.

Prompto stared at the mic about to address the survivors of the zombie apocalypse. It all happened 1 year ago, the first outbreak started in the kingdom of Lucis and then spread across the land, however many people blamed the nation of Nifleheim, the enemy nation of Lucis for the cause of the outbreak. Even though no one had a proof on the matter, the rumor still cost the citizens of Nifleheim, their lives. 

Targeted by both the living and dead, the only hope for the citizens of Nifleheim was a group called The True Kings led by Ardyn Izuia, Former Chancellor of Nifleheim. Prompto ran with group for awhile until he found out the truth about their leader, now he worked with Dino at the radio station providing help and comfort to the survivors. Prompto addressed the people while Dino provide the information with his contacts.

“Fifteen seconds to airtime, you're ready kiddo,” said Dino messing with the wires as he prepared the for the upcoming broadcast.

“I was born ready, baby.”

“Don't I know it. Okay, five, four, three, two, one and go time,” said Dino giving a thumbs up for Prompto to go.

“Hello, survivors! It is I, the one and only, Silver! Giving you the news to keep on living. I'm sorry to have to say this but stay away from the city of lestallum, the dead own it now. A few people have escaped the terror but many have fallen. Please, avoid the city at all cost. Now enough of the bad and onto the good, so apparently the prince of Lucis has arisen, and no not in the scary I'm going to eat you way. No, the king is back and well protecting the citizens of Hammerhead. Can you guys believe it? After a year, and we only now hearing about this. Like what was he doing for a year? I would to love know. So prince if you're listening to this, hit me up sometime.”

Prompto was about to deliver his next segment, when Dino signal him to stop with a wave of his hand.

“Uh, sorry guys. I’m going to have to take a short break so for now I will leave you with the sweet tunes of florence and the machine.”

Dino wait for the music to start before saying, “I think I know a way to get you that interview with the royal highness.”

“Why didn't you tell me this earlier?” asked Prompto in excitement. He couldn't believe it, Dino could get him an interview with the prince. He would finally get to see the prince. It felt like a dream come true.

“Because it would involve The True Kings,” said Dino, his eyes cast down to the floor to avoid seeing the colour drain from Prompto.

“No way. Why would you even suggest such a thing?! I can't even use my real name on air because I'm afraid they might find me. Did you forget what they did to me?”

“Never!” 

Of course, Dino remembered. How could he forget that day, he remembers it so vividly. The day he was wandering through Galdin Quay hoping to catch a boat, only to find none. He was about to leave when heard the faint sounds of someone whimpering in pain. He follows the sound to one of the hotel room, inside he found a man covered in bruises and barely able to move. Dino always believe in looking out for number one but he couldn't leave the stranger, not like this. Therefore Dino offered the man help, it took a couple of days before Dino learnt that his name was Prompto and that The True Kings had hurt him. Dino still doesn't know the full story of what happen to Prompto but Dino didn't care, the True Kings were nothing but vile in Dinos’ opinion.

“I only suggest the idea because word on the street is the Chancellor wants some sort of peace deal, allowing the citizens of Nifleheim to finally live in peace,” explained Dino in full.

“What's the Chancellor offering in return for peace?”

“A cure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback


End file.
